1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing of geological data and more particularly to a system for reducing effects of aliasing in sampled data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic surveys tend to produce sparsely and/or unevenly sampled data. This can result from uneven source and receiver position, system and navigation imperfection, culture obstacles and prohibitive cost of large instrument arrays. On the other hand, many data processing and visualization systems and methods require data that is densely and regularly sampled as input. As a result, it is often necessary to transform data such that it has an appropriate sampling basis.